Second Chances2
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: I wrote the Second Chances about Yolei and Kens relationship. Well now Second Chnaces2 takes a look into Tai and Sora's relationship. You can flame me, just regualr review, or read not review itd really doesn't matter.


Sora: Umm why am I your muse?  
Crest: because you are in this fic and I though you might wana be here when I write it.  
Sora: Oh so is that why Tai is here  
Crest: Yup  
Tai: so what did you do with Kari and Ken while we're here?  
Crest: I lent them to some Chibi's   
Sora: Oh no  
Tai: Well anyways Crest doesn't own Digimon or Mirror Mirror, by M2M in anyway, shape, or form which means all she owns is the fic idea, so if you sue prepared to only get her old smelly gym sock that is in the back of her locker since the dawn of time.  
Sora: So on with the fic.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora Takenouchi laid on her bed with red eyes and a tear stained face, with a picture of her x-boyfreind Tai Kamiya giving her a piggy back ride beside her.  
  
~*~Flashback last night~*~  
  
Tai and Sora sat on a bench in the Odiaba Park, just enjoying the nice cool starry night; well at least one of them was enjoying the night.  
  
Sora looked down at her shoes in deep thought, while Tai was relaxing with his eyes closed breathing in the cool night air.  
  
The young teenager with red hair took a deep breath and looked over at her boyfriend, "Tai?" she asked  
  
The former holder of Courage opened his eyes and looked towards his red haired beauty, "What is it Sora?"  
  
"There is something I need to tell you." Sora said just above a whisper.  
  
"What is it Sora? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I think we should break up." Sora winced at what she said the voice in the back of her head was telling her she shouldn't have said that.  
  
"What?" Tai said more shocked then he first found out that he was a Digidestined.  
  
"I cant see you anymore, I..I just dont think we should go out any more." Sora said, while trying to hold back tears that were burning at her eyes.  
  
"Well if that's what you want, I guess I will see you around." With that, Tai got up and walked away.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
Sora got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror and looked over her reflection. She was a wreck as soon as she told Tai she wanted to break up she had ran home and cried; she was still wearing last night pants, shirt, her hair was all messed up, and her eyes were the worst the were red and had dark circles around them because she didn't get any sleep last night at all.   
  
*Music starts playing*  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wana see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
~*~  
Sora pushed a piece of her red hair behind her ear and looked at her reflection one more time before walking over to Tai's picture and picking it up. She rubbed her fingers across the picture.  
~*~  
  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy   
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
~*~  
Memories of Tai come back to Sora's mind as she just stares at the picture. The last memory that came to mind was of their date last night; the teenager threw the picture out of her hands and let it land on the floor on the other side of the room. Sora got up, walked over to the window, and starred down at the streets of Odiaba.  
~*~  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~  
The girl kept her on the streets of Odiaba as lighting flashed and light up Sora's face so you could see a fresh tear run down her cheek. A clash of thunder was heard in the background.  
~*~  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment, I was to blame  
  
~*~  
The memory of Tai walking away without looking back played over and over in Sora's mind.   
~*~  
  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
~*~  
It was raining very hard now and Sora got up from her window and started walking back to her mirror. And looked at it expecting to see the person Sora was before this whole mess started.  
~*~  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~  
An image of Tai showed up on the surface of the mirror, and Sora slowly brought her hand out to touch the image of Tai, but as her hand inched closer, the image of Tai disappeared.  
~*~  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me  
  
~*~  
Sora walked back over to her window and saw the figure of her love walk by, from what Sora could tell he was just miserable as she was. Sora not caring what she looked like ran out of her apartment to chase down Tai.  
~*~  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~  
"Tai!" Sora yelled as she ran after her love. Tai turned around, and the girl looked up at his red eyes. Sora suddenly felt more horrible. Sora didn't say anything she just pulled Tai into the most passionate kiss a 16 year old would know.  
~*~  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wana see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
~*~  
Tai and Sora pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other. "Tai, listen Im sorry Will you take me back."  
Tai smiled and his eyes softened, "Of coarse I will take you back"   
~*~  
  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~  
Tai pulled Sora into another kiss *The light fades until its black*  
  
~fin~  
  
So what yea think? I wrote this to help me through some writers block. It took me like 30 minutes to write so if it sucks, sorry. You can flames me or just be a good reviewer and review or infact you dont even have to review if ya dont want.   
Sora: *Sniffles* Tai... How could I have ever done something like that?  
Tai: *Sniffs* I dont know Sora will you hold me?  
*Sora holds Tai*  
Awww!!! It's a Kodak moment.  
Sora&Tai: Shut up your going to ruining the moment.  
  



End file.
